


Farewell, my dearest sun.

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Poems, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: Tis a piece I wrote for a Shiva in Twitter RP. I decided to share it here too.





	Farewell, my dearest sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis a piece I wrote for a Shiva in Twitter RP. I decided to share it here too.

⠀⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

         『⠀Farewell, my dearest Sun.⠀』 ⠀⠀

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀An єтєяηιту, thought we had.

⠀⠀                              ⠀⠀A Summer spent and passed.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀My dearest, where does he ∂ωєℓℓ?

⠀⠀⠀⠀To the clutches of malice, he ƒєℓℓ.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Ｆａｒｅｗｅｌｌ! My dearest Ｓｕｎ.

⠀⠀⠀Words of longing burst from my ｌｕｎｇ.

Ｆａｒｅｗｅｌｌ! My dearest Ｆｌａｍｅ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In the coffin of ice, alone! I ｓｔａｙ.⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Heart mourns for the Spring we failed to кєєρ.

⠀⠀⠀In your forgiving embrace, I wish to ѕℓєєρ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Yet the path of penance is ιη¢σмρℓєтє.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Dare I dream of ѕℓєєρ?⠀』—❜

 

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▬▬▬

 

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Ｆａｒｅｗｅｌｌ! My dearest Ｓｏｎｇ.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀I vow to right all ｗｒｏｎｇｓ.⠀』—❜


End file.
